


Resistance to Love

by MaliSiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Love Potion/Spell, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliSiel/pseuds/MaliSiel
Summary: Head boy Tom Riddle finds a drugged Harriet in the halls. No real plot, just some valentines day fluff. No heavy topics
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Resistance to Love

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Tom is a year above Harriet, and Voldemort does exist but they aren't the same.

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Head Boy Tom Riddle just caught his eighth couple hiding in secret nooks of the school's corridors. He swiftly took points away, assigned detention and moved on to find the next fumbling lovesick teenagers.

He wouldn't lie and say he hated the holiday, he enjoyed interrupting horny teenagers that had no regard for common decency or school rules. 

He got slightly more excited when he approached the Gryffindor towers, he hated Gryffindors, they were the favorite house and always got special treatment. He especially hated the girl a year below him and Dumbledore's precious golden child. Harriet potter. It would be great if he could find her lip locked with some other lovestruck idiot.

He was rather obsessed with the girl. He kept tabs on her, always tuned in when someone mentioned her and if he caught her doing something against the rules, which was quite often since her and Malfoy were always at eachothers throats, he would assign her double detention with snape, which sometimes he supervised. Surprisingly she never argued with him about it, she would argue with everyone besides him even teachers, it infuriate him to no end.

And just his luck he saw the girl wandering in the middle of the hall. She slowly swayed side to side making her way down the hall. She looked almost lost or if she was waiting for something.

“Ms. Potter, what are you doing out of bed? You are not above the rules. 20 points from Gryffindor and double detention tomorrow. Return to your dorm immediately.” He glared at her, she spun around with a huge smile on her face.

“Tommy, I knew you would come for me” she sighed like her lover just whispered some nonsense in her ear. She tried to sway sentially over to him, but it looked like she had too much alcohol in her system, stumbling slightly and vacant eyes.

“Ms.Potter, trying to seduce me to get out of detention, I never thought you would stoop so low.” He growled. He grabbed her roughly by the arm to drag her back to the lions den, he'd let her many friends and fans deal with the drunk girl. He briefly thought about bringing her to a professor but she would probably get an award somehow.

When he grasped her arm she moaned, and immediately wrapped her small body around his. He looked down confused and began to notice the tell tale signs of love potion, he should have noticed it right away, he was suppose to be leagues above his peers.

“Harriet, listen to me, did you eat or drink anything odd?”He interrogated, a little concerned. He forced her to look in his eyes. She sighed happily and tried to kiss him as a response. “Answer the question, Harriet.”

“Yes” Harry pulled him closer and rubbed her cheek on his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to kiss the much taller boy again.

“What was it?” Riddle pushed her away from him holding her firmly away at full arms length.

“Chocolate” she responded in a low husky voice and tried to reach out for him again.

He was about to ask her why it was odd he saw Cormac Mclaggen come around the corner. Harriet struggled roughly in his grip finally breaking free and practically hid behind him.

“Hey Riddle, I was just looking for Harriet, she had a little too much to drink and wandered out of the common room. If you don't mind, I can take her back to Gryffindor tower, I am on the way there myself. Here is my pass, by the way.” The athletic boy flashed Riddle his pass and then reached for Harriet. Harriet gripped Tom's sleeve tighter and violently shook her against his back. She seemed terrified of the boy in front of them.

“I will deal with Potter. I am head boy after all, and I would suggest you head back to the dorms now.” Tom replied coolly. He could tell the boy hesitating. 

"come on Riddle, I know you dont want to take care of a drunk student. Especially one as wild as Harry, here" Cormac grinned at him in way that made Riddles skin crawl. 

"Did i not make myself clear? It would be ashame if a professor found out that someone was trying to take advantage of their savior. I wonder what would happen to the boy" Tom threatened.

Mclaggen finally relented and walked back the way he came. He cast a glance back towards them but he didn't do anything stupid like Riddle expected

Tom turned around and saw tears in the small girl's eyes. “He was the one that gave you the chocolate.” It wasn't necessarily a question, But she nodded her head refusing to look at him. It must have been hard for her to resist the pull the love potion had on her.

“Come on I will take you to Slughorn.” she clutched to his side like a toddler and kissed his cheek. It caused him to blush slightly, but it was his duty to make sure she was safe. He led her awkwardly to the dungeons. Harry grasped him as tightly as she could with as much physical contact as possible. After a painstakingly slow walk down the hallway he realized this wasn't going to working. So he scooped her up and carried her bridal style.

She gently stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair. “You're the most handsome guy in the school.” she muttered, her inhibitions nonexistent. She didn't try to kiss him again, but she never stopped her wandering hands.

“You're under the effects of a love potion, you should be drooling over Mclaggen” he stated, trying to figure out the girl. He never heard of anyone resisting the effects of a love potion, and either the jock completely botched the potion or the girl-who-lived really was powerful.

“I felt... too happy...when i...thought...of him” She managed to breathe out. It must be hard for her to think complete thoughts with the potion, but that statement bothered Tom more than it should have. 

“You seemed awfully happy when you found me” he subtly inquired, they finally were off the godforsaken moving stairs. She was surprisingly light for her age and he had no problem holding her, but carrying someone down unruly stairs, no matter how light they were, was a struggle. And her ever moving hands were annoying, but he was beginning to like it.

“You…know.. What...to do...and… you always...make rounds…at-'' she let out a throaty moan when he tripped in the dark and his hands tighten just above her breast and her thigh to prevent him from dropping her. He repostioned her to avoid touching her more feminine areas but she whined when he tried to minimize contact

He needed to hurry, the effects should be lessening, not worsening. He practically ran to slughorn's office.

He banged on the professor's door until a very confused and concerned slughorn answered.

“Tom what is the matter is someone hurt?” He questioned and then noticed the girl in his arms. Before he could say anything else, Tom pushed past him and laid Harriet on the sofa. He went to the potions master cupboard and starting to go threw the bottles of potions.

“Potter is under the effects of a lesser amortentia, I believe. But she has been resisting, i don't know how, but it is becoming worse.” Tom said as he looked for the antidote.

“Resisting?” Slughorn asked and went over to the girl. He touched her forehead and it burnt his hand. She screamed in pain on contact and started to call Tom's name. Slughorn immediately got more worried and pushed Tom out of the way of the cupboard.

“Go hold her, she seems to have changed the person of obsession to you. Just keep contact with her.” Slughorn practically yelled. Tom immediately rushed to Harriets side and held her hand. He put his hand on her forehead like slughorn did but instead of screaming she relaxed and immediately began to cool. She slid off the loveseat and into his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Slughorn finally found the antidote and gave it to Tom to give to her. He told her sweetly to take it and she did without hestistansation. Tom went to set her back onto the couch but the professor stopped him. 

“It's best she keeps contact with you until all the effects wear off. I don't know who botched this potion but i don't want poor Harriet to get any worse.” Tom nodded and cradled her into his chest and moved onto the couch. “Now, tell me Tom, how did this come about?”

“Well sir, I was doing my rounds when I came across Harriet wandering the halls. She immediately launched onto me. I realized a bit later that she was under the effects of a potion and then Cormac Mclaggen came around looking for Potter. She acted fearful of him, and hid behind me so i assumed he was the one that drugged her.” Tom told the old man. Slughorn nodded sadly, then studied the sleeping girl.

“She truly is a powerful witch. It's a shame what she has been through.” Slughorn sighed and leaned back in his chair. “She would be a good match for you, Tom.”

“Sir, with all do respect, I doubt the Gryffindor Golden Girl would be interested in a Slytherin.” Tom replied hauntitly.

“The only reason I believe she was able to fight off the affects of the love potion is because she already loves you.” The potion master replied smugly. Tom looked at the girl who snuggled up into his lap and wanted to tell his head of house he was wrong or argue that he didn't like the arrogant girl. He then wondered if all of the jealousy he helds toward the girl was because he liked her. 

Tom only spoke to her a handful of times, it was often after nightfall on cold windy nights out by the lake. He used to go there to get away from everyone and she would do the same. They both had the same hiding spot that they would reluctantly share, they would just sit three feet away from each other and not utter a single word. but on very rare occasions they would confide each other with their troubles. Neither of them had ever told anyone about their late night secret and they pf course would never dare acknowledge each other in the halls. 

It stopped during her 3rd year and his fourth. He suppose it was because of the dementors, he heard from Malfoy that that was her boggart. It struck him as odd because everyone thought her boggart would have been Voldemort, but the dumb girl must not have feared the darkest wizard of all time, his “father”

“I should be getting back to my rounds, her fever is down, i think she is just sleeping now.” Tom said, trying to set the girl on the couch.

“Stay with her. I'm going to bed, but I trust you won't do anything to her Tom.” the old man got up and went to his bedroom. Tom sighed and fell back on the couch exasperated.

“Tom?” the girl questioned and looked up at him. “What-what happened?”

“Someone dosed you with love potion” Tom told her as she shifted out of his lap and onto the seat next to him. She looked like she wanted to crawl back on top of him but seemed to settle for letting their legs touch.

“The chocolate... Cormac.” She looked away embarrassed and fiddled with her hands.

“You said while you were under the potion that you felt happy and that was why you were scared of McLaggen?” Tom questioned, he wanted to figure out how she was able to beat the obsession, he didn't believe his head of house reasoning of her being in love with him.

She turned pink in embarrassment. “You know, it just felt too good and I never feel like that. So I knew something was WRONG, and since I had such a pleasant feeling towards McLaggen I just knew he did something to me.” She explained, Tom shuddered slightly, he did know what that felt like. To not have any happiness and when he did feel pleasant something was definitely wrong.

He had heard she had been able to fight off the imperius curse and wondered if it was because of the same reason. 

“How did you know I would find you?” He questioned. 

“You always take the same route every other day and you always go by the Gryffindor tower around this time.” She flushed an even deeper. He was surprised, he didn't expect her to have known his schedule so well. Was she obsessed with him? Or did she know the schedule because of how much she snuck out? 

Harriet kept eyeing his lap and shifting nervously. Tom rolled his eyes and pulled her onto his lap, she squeaked and tried to get off him but he shushed her and told her to settle down. She hesitantly did then nervously laid her head against his chest, accepting what she desperately wanted.

He let her get settled against him before he questioned her some more. It was pathetic how easy she relaxed against him, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” She asked, breaking the silence. Tom shook his head, he did remember, it was by the lake, but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

“I didn't think so. It was at the London zoo, I think you were on a field trip or something because you were with a bunch of muggle kids. I got to go because it was my cousin’s birthday. I was talking to a snake and I made the glass disappear. After the snake thanked me, you told me what the snake said. Then you told me I would make a powerful partner someday… it was an odd thing to say. At the time I didn't know I was a witch, and you left without me even able to say a word... I saw you at Hogwarts express my first year and you looked right at me and didn't even recognize me so I figured you didn't remember.” Harriet told him, but she murmured the last part as if she was disappointed.

Tom looked at her in shock, he had thought that she was the girl he met at the zoo but once he found out she was thee Harriet Potter, he figured he was mistaken there was no way the girl who lived would be dressed in overly large boy muggle clothes with a family that obviously hated her. 

“I remember, I just didn't think it was you.” He whispered ashamed. He wondered what would have changed if he would have went up to her that day at platform 9 ¾. Even at a young age he had been drawn to the serpent tongue girl. She gave a soft smile saying she understood.

“When we would meet out by the lake, I always wanted to bring it up, but most of the time you were content with just sitting next to me and I enjoyed your presence, it always soothed me. It was those nights that I developed a crush on you” She whispered, he barely heard the last part. 

“I'm sorry, I turned jealous towards you.” Tom said. He didn't know if he returned the emotion of love towards her. He felt things he never felt towards another person but it was so close to jealousy and as strong as hate, he was confused.

He saw her eyes getting heavy, barely able to keep them open. He shifted so he was laying on his side so he could spoon her. She fell asleep almost immediately. He looked down at the raven hair girl and decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he started a courtship with the witch.

Love or not he wanted her to be at his side. He would have to thank McLaggen after he made the miserable welp suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! it was just a quick story i thought of while taking a study break.


End file.
